True Love
by Geovis
Summary: AU no soy buena para los summaries asi q mejor lean la historiay mandeme reviews plz
1. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente CCS no me pertenece... por mucho que me gustaría que fuera así no es el caso CCS y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Clamp

True Love 

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

Hace mucho tiempo existió una princesa de nombre Sakura, ella buscaba el verdadero amor. Buscó por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no lo encontró.

Cansada de buscar decidió regresar a casa, a Japón.

Un mes antes de su arribo al palacio había salido un mensajero con destino a España, donde ella había estado. El mensaje era del rey Fujitaka, su papá. El mensaje decía:

_La Reina Yelen de China y su hijo Syaoran vienen a dialogar conmigo sobre unos asuntos de suma importancia para el país. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí_

_Tu padre_

_Fujitaka_

Cuando Sakura llegó al Palacio el Rey se emocionó al ver a su única hija regresar y le dijo que le tenía dos noticias.

La primera es que La Reina Yelen de China y su hijo vienen, y la segunda es que tu prima Tomoyo está aquí.- dijo el rey.

Sakura detestaba a Tomoyo porque ella era la que siempre llamaba la atención con su ropa y su forma de ser.

Sakura iba a tener que soportarla por un largo tiempo, hasta que Tomoyo regresara a su casa.

El Rey y ella esperaban ansiosas la llegada del monarca y su hijo. Lo interesante era que el Rey Fujitaka y la Reina Yelen habían sido muy amigos pero desde la muerte de la Reina Nadeshiko, la esposa del Rey Fujitaka , no se habían vuelto a ver. Eso fue cuando Syaoran y Sakura tenían 5 años, habían pasado 15 años.

Sakura se preguntaba como habría cambiado su gran amigo Syaoran, por el contrario Tomoyo planeaba como conquistar al Príncipe.

El día que llegaron los invitados Tomoyo estaba vestida de una manera vulgar y sus ropas contrastaban demasiado con la forma de vestir de el Rey y de su hija.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en el jardín en su paseo matutino cuando Syaoran la ve desde la ventana de su habitación y se apura para bajar, pero al llegar al jardín no la encontró ya que Sakura había ido a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Dos días después Sakura estaba en el jardín leyendo y de repente se da cuenta de que solo había visto a Syaoran en las comidas, pero nunca en el jardín o la biblioteca o en ningún otro lugar y comenzó a preguntarse el porqué. Al subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación a cambiarse el vestido porque su querida "Belle", que era su mascota ( una perra raza Akita, blanca con manchas en tonalidades café grisáceo) le había llenado de pelos el que ella tenia puesto se encontró con Syaoran y comenzaron a conversar. Tomoyo quería que Syaoran dejará de hablar con Sakura por lo que armó un escándalo sobre el hecho de que la había despertado una tarántula en su cama y que la persona que la había puesto allí era Sakura. Pero nadie le creyó ya que algunos de los criados la habían visto jugando, cepillando y mimando a Belle y así como había comenzado, fracasó su primer plan para desacreditar a Sakura.

Había mucho que contar sobre los 15 años en los que no se habían visto y por esto Sakura y Syaoran conversaban todos los días casi todo el día. Mientras más conversaban más cosas tenían en común, un ejemplo era que ambos amaban leer o incluso que ambos tenían Akitas por mascotas o incluso que el color favorito de ambos era el azul cielo. Mientras esto sucedía Tomoyo conspiraba en contra de Sakura por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez su plan incluía a alguien más...

Su pequeño plan funcionaria ya que al estar ella siempre cerca de ellos ya conocía la rutina que ellos tenían y un día ella le dijo a su "amigo" David que al día siguiente entre al jardín del palacio y de alguna manera logre engañar a Syaoran y logre hacerlo creer que él es el novio de Sakura. Y que creen que pasó? Pues fíjense que no, Syaoran si se tragó el cuento de que Sakura le había mentido cuando le había dicho que ella no tenia novio y de esta manera Tomoyo logró separarlos y hacer que Syaoran se enoje con Sakura a tal punto que la ignoraba por completo.

§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: tuve que modificar el capitulo... bueno no el capitulo mas bien unas cuantas cosas como añadir el disclaimer, esta nota y también para disculparme con todas las personas a las que les cae bien Tomoyo porque en mi historia la estoy poniendo como la mala de la película. Créanme no fue una decisión fácil porque no quería q Meiling fuera la mala... bueno en realidad no quería q ninguno de los personajes sea malo/a pero soy tan perezosa q no me decidí a crear un personaje para esto.

Bueno BYE!

Espero sus reviews...


	2. Las consecuencias del plan

**_Disclaimer:_** CCS al igual que muchas otras cosas en mi vida no me pertenece por mucho que lo desee y que ocasionalmente me provoquen ciertos estados de animo q los aprovecho escribiendo.

True Love

_Capitulo 2: Las consecuencias del plan_

**Syaoran regresó a China muy decepcionado de Sakura y todo por culpa de Tomoyo. Sakura había encontrado el amor verdadero solo para perderlo y esta fue la causa por la que ella se deprimió llegando al extremo de no querer comer. Tomoyo estaba feliz ya que si eso lograba sacar a su prima del camino ella heredaría la corona. Sakura estaba literalmente muriendo de amor, cada día estaba más débil, pero ella sospechaba del plan de Tomoyo para destruirla y quería vengarse, pero a la vez pensaba que Syaoran nunca la había amado y esto la deprimía aún más.**

**Syaoran se sentía igual o peor, pero el hecho de creer que ella lo había engañado le hería el ego y no lo demostraba tanto. Una de las pocas cosas que demostraba su dolor fue el hecho de que el iba a servir a su corona y nada más.**

**Como no era secreto el porque ellos estaban así, sus padres pensaron que podrían juntarlos y hacer que al final se reconcilien pero...**

**Prefiero enfrentar lo que sea antes que casarme con ella- respondió Syaoran a su madre luego de que esta le dijera que tenia que casarse con Sakura.**

**Syaoran, es una orden no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión.**

**Ella me engañó, ella tiene un novio; Tomoyo, su prima me lo dijo y yo lo comprobé cuando él entró al jardín a visitar a Sakura.**

**Tomoyo te lo dijo?**

**Si, por qué la pregunta madre?**

**Porque ella odia a Sakura y por eso ella te engañó y aparte de eso ella quiere heredar la corona de su tío, si su prima se muere o le pasa algo ella heredará la corona.**

**Mentira a Tomoyo no le interesa ninguna corona**

**Mientras la discusión de padre e hijo continua en Francia, en Dinamarca Sakura estaba atacando a su prima Tomoyo, quien había ido a su habitación a pavonearse de su triunfo y a burlarse por enésima vez de su prima. Esta última estaba harta de las burlas de Tomoyo. El rey tuvo que separarlas **

**Hija dices que no tienes fuerzas para nada, que te sientes mal y te encuentro atacando a Tomoyo- dijo el rey casi gritando**

**Pero papá ella me tendió una trampa y además me acaba de decir que me quiere ver muerta – le respondió Sakura a su padre casi llorando **

**Eso es mentira tío- dijo Tomoyo haciéndose la victima **

**No seas hipócrita Tomoyo- le gritó Sakura a su prima**

**No le hables así a tu prima**

**Yo le hablo a esa estúpida como yo quiera- le contestó Sakura a su madre**

**No me contestes así hija y dime por qué odias tanto a tu prima**

**Porque ella quiere tu corona y tu reino y por sus ambiciones me destruyó la vida al separarme de Syaoran porque resulta que ahora ella también lo quiere a él. **

**No mientas prima- dijo Tomoyo **

**Padre permíteme probarte que es verdad lo que digo **

**Esta bien hija**

**Sakura fue a la casa de su tía a pedirles ayuda ya que era la única que le iba a creer y más importante, la iba a ayudar. Sonomi era la madre de Tomoyo y por ende sabía las ambiciones de su hija y también de lo que era capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quería. Ella acepto ayudar a Sakura**

**Al regresar a casa Sakura fue informad por su padre de que la reina Yelen quería verla por lo que debía ir a China.**

**Al llegar a China, Sakura fue directo al Palacio y al entrar al salón del trono encontró a Syaoran conversando con su madre. Al verse el uno al otro se petrificaron por un instante ya que vieron el dolor junto con decepción y rencor en los ojos de Syaoran y una mezcla de ira con dolor y resentimiento en los de Sakura.**

§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A** bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta o talvez no tengo una tendencia a modificar los capitulos o incluso borrar una historia solo porq hay algo mal en un capitulo como sucedió con esta q al principio c iba a llamar "Real Love" pero la borre y le cambie el nombre y modifique el primer capitulo por primera vez desde q publique la historia prometo q no va a volver a suceder


	3. Descubrimientos

**_Discalimer:_** CCS al igual que muchas otras cosas en mi vida no me pertenece por mucho que lo desee y que ocasionalmente me provoquen ciertos estados de animo q los aprovecho escribiendo.

True Love

_Capitulo 3: descubrimientos_

Cada día que pasaba Sakura se sentía peor ya que la actitud de Syaoran hacia ella era de rechazo total y le daba a entender que no era bienvenida en ningún lugar en el que el estuviera, ni siquiera en el mismo país que el.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Tomoyo pasaba de lo mejor. Estaba disfrutando su triunfo por adelantado. El chico que la había ayudado era ahora su novio pero ella no dudaba en engañarlo con quien ella quería. Lo que Tomoyo no sabia era que el estaba enterado y le iba a arruinar sus planes con un plan propio causado por un anhelo de Venganza producido por ella misma. El plan de Eriol comenzaba con un viaje a China que fue casi simultaneo al de Sakura.

A Sakura le pareció un siglo aquel mes, pero por fin había terminado. Syaoran comprendió en ese tiempo como lo había engañado Tomoyo. Todo fue gracias a la visita de Eriol quien le contó todo sobre Tomoyo y también jugó un gran papel la melancolía que era visible en los ojos de Sakura mientras esta se escondía en ellos detrás del deseo de vengarse de Tomoyo y por el simple hecho de que ella evitaba encontrarse cerca de el para evitar ser mas lastimada... como ella le había dicho a la Reina y el había oído accidentalmente.

Mientras ella preparaba sus maletas, Syaoran decidió pedirle perdón. Previniendo que ella no lo reciba o no lo quiera escuchar le escribió una carta. Al terminar de escribirla fue a la habitación de Sakura y tocó la puerta.

-Puedo pasar?

-Es su palacio - respondió ella de manera muy fría - y me hubiera ido antes si su madre no me hubiera detenido cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Por que te comportas así?

-Y todavía lo pregunta... pensé que usted lo sabría o por lo menos que lo deduciría fácilmente..

-Me encantaría oír las razones

-Solo es una... la forma en que me ha tratado y no me dio la oportunidad de darle mi versión de los hechos.

-Me lo imaginaba y también creo que deseas que me retire verdad?- dijo Syaoran completamente triste.

-De hecho si

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- dijo Syaoran y dejó la carta en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Sakura la leyó...

Querida Sakura:

Si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte esto en persona. Espero que al ver mi letra no la eches al fuego y la leas. En primer lugar te pido perdón por la manera en que dudé de ti y también por como te he tratado últimamente. No debí comportarme así, he pensado que no debo ser rey ya que las decisiones que tomo son siempre las equivocadas. Tuvo que venir Eriol a decirme sobre el plan de Tomoyo. Ahora, aunque muy tarde, pues ya te he perdido, se que ella no es una persona en la que se pueda confiar porque ella es capaz de engañar a todos para conseguir algo de lo que la única persona beneficiada sea ella.

Solo espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho.

Adiós

Syaoran.

§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A** bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo y el proximo es el final y viene con todo y clichè. Aun me parece q esta historia ni siquiera deberia de ser publicada por alguien de mi edad porque es muy infantil... pero la estoy publicando porque es la primera historia q escribi aunque no era un fanfic pero después la modifique para que lo sea... al igual q pienso modificar todo lo q tengo escrito para que sea un fanfic y lo voy a publicar aquí..

Bueno talvez me demore un poquito en actualizar porq me da pereza tipear ya que como esta en mi profile esta historia la escribi hace mucho y estaba en mi antigua computadora la cual cambie el año pasado y antes de eso le borraron todo y alli se perdio esta historia junto con muchas cosas mas y la unica copia de mi historia original en la cual estoy basando este fanfic, que tengo esta impresa...

Bueno espero sus reviews. Muchos besos bye

Lil Kitten


	4. El final

**_Disclaimer:_** CCS al igual que muchas otras cosas en mi vida no me pertenece por mucho que lo desee... ojalá fuera dueña de CCS :...(

True Love

_Capitulo 4: El final..._

Al darse cuenta de que ambos habían pasado muy mal todo el tiempo y de que el dolor que el sentía en ese momento no era menor al que ella había sentido y continuaba sintiendo. Ella se hecho a llorar por culpa de la mezcla de sentimientos que había en su corazón y de repente tocan a la puerta... era Mei Ling, la prima de Syaoran y una de sus amigas en China. Fue a decirle que ya estaba todo listo para su viaje. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar con más intensidad que la de antes pensando en el tiempo que habían perdido.

Mei Ling al oír los sollozos de su amiga decidió entrar...

-Qué te sucede amiga?- le pregunto Mei Ling completamente preocupada por el estado en que encontró a Sakura.

-El... el... – fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura

-Que hizo ahora mi querido primo?-dijo Mei Ling mientras noto que Sakura tenia un papel en sus manos.. una carta- Qué escribió aquí?

-Sakura no entiendo porque lloras si en esta carta mi primo deja completamente claro que fue un estúpido por creerle a Tomoyo y no a ti y también trata de decirte que te ama tanto que no puede siquiera pensar en una vida sin ti en ella.-dijo Mei Ling mientras Sakura continuaba llorando

-Tienes toda la razón pero... ni el ni nadie saben realmente por lo que yo pasé. Solo imagínate lo que sentí cuando me dijo que no me quería volver a ver en su vida... cuando le creyó a Tomoyo y no a mí... cuando se puso histérico porque yo me iba a quedar un mes aquí... Sabes... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer- dijo Sakura un poco más calmada

-Yo creo que debes darle una ultima oportunidad y para eso te debes quedar un poco más. Porque, aunque no lo creas Syaoran sufrió mucho por culpa de la desgraciada de Tomoyo y su estúpido plan.

-Le voy a dar otra oportunidad- dijo Sakura completamente tranquila.

Tomoyo no pudo soportar la curiosidad de conocer el motivo por el cual Sakura había sido llamada a Francia y convenció a su tío, la rey Fujitaka de ir allá. Ellas llegaron al palacio un poco después de que Sakura y Syaoran se reconciliaran.

Toda la corte china tenia la peor imagen posible de Tomoyo haciendo que su presencia, o mejor dicho, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera contra Sakura importaría.

Cuando Tomoyo se enteró de que su prima y Syaoran no solo se habían reconciliado sino que se habían comprometido en matrimonio y solamente necesitaban el consentimiento dela rey para casarse, ella hizo un escándalo usando como argumentos mil y una mentiras que ella iba inventando en ese momento.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba los guardias la arrestaron bajo los cargos de traición y de agresión. El rey Fujitaka estaba perpleja y pidió una explicación y fue allí cuando ella se enteró de todo lo que había hecho su sobrina para obtener su corona.

Tomoyo terminó sus días en prisión y Sakura y Syaoran se casaron

N/A: holap bueno aquí termina esta historia... que bueno que omití el "Y vivieron felices para siempre" porque de esa manera si me viene la inspiración talvez escriba una continuación a esta historia pero lo dudo xq tengo algunas ideas en mi cabecita para otras historias. Quiero agradecerles a todos los q han leído esta historia ya sea que hayan dejado un review o no o que la hayan leído ahora o después de que ya la terminé de escribir... los reviews siempre serán aceptados no importa el tiempo que haya pasado desde que escribí la historia... bueno tengo que dejar de divagar y despedirme...

BYE!


End file.
